Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Declined Charart 1
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE Stormfang ~ Declined Stormfang is a large, gray-and-black tabby with fiery amber eyes. The reason why she wears the collar is because she used to be a member of BloodClan. Yup, It ain't that great.. but this is my first Charart that I've posted on this wiki. Hope it can get approved! SpazzyFox 21:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is awsome! Maybe add some tabby stripes on the tail and legs? Silversong Crowsight 21:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I think. I was worried about callin' here a tabby... but, eh. I will later SpazzyFox 23:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing. Like Silver said, add some stripes to the tail and legs. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It's been a long time, Tis' this should be worked on soon. =\ FeatherMew? 05:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Storm? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 48 hours. Same rule as always. 00:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 48 hours has passed. This image has been declined. 05:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Splash (LO) this is splash the loner in my new fan fic Splash~ The Story of the Cursed hope you like it!! btw read mah fan fic in order to know about her troublesome life! KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! ShadewingMischief Managed... 19:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thanx shadey!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you use the loner blank please? Feather Rollbacker 00:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon oh! yes that's right! i forgot that this blanck was for the med. cat! I just had it in my pics folder and wanted to use it! sorry! KibaThe search for Paradise... 12:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thats okay. We just don't usually use blanks not in our gallery--Unless it's a contest. Feather Rollbacker 14:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Raven, are you still working on this? 04:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) not really... if you want you can delete it off of here. ~ ravenflight (not logged in right now) Declined. Moving shortly. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Firestorm (K) - Declined Here is my cat. From A New Destiny: Brave Queen. My first Charcat up for approval XD. Firestorm is supposed to be a bright ginger tom with dark green eyes, and a long scar running down his flank. Well, that's all. Please tell me what needs to be fixed :3 【Cárdinal】 ショウジョ 23:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remove the words at the bottom. His nose is smudged with dark paint. The highlights are in strange places, sort of like patches or stripes. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred the lineart far too much on the whiskers and paws. The highlights are smudged with dark colour around the shoulder and ear. You've smudged the lineart there too. Also, make the nose pink darker. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''05:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Note: Please understand that Firestorm is a bright ginger tom. So he's suppose to be a lighter color than a ginger. Hilights on the haunch and shoulder look unnatural. Darken them. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:25, August 13,2011 (UTC) There's more dark smudging around the right eye. I'd blur all the highlights after you've darkened them, too. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 20:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose lighter and more pink. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, the orange is odd. Try and nake it a more firey orange or a ginger. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon There's some shading that's out of the lineart above the haunch. And the shading and highlights could use some blurring. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Still working on this? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If there is no activity for this within four days, this shall be declined. 03:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) This will be declined once i finesh doing approved images. Feather Rollbacker 04:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Declined. Moving shortly. 07:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Jaysong and Larkfoot (Ma) - Declined Comments? It is my first image. Bumblestripeluva100﻿ This looks okay. For a start, you've got the tails mixed up. Colour Jaysong's tail the colour of Larksong's tail and vice versa. Fill in the nose pink on boh of them and fill in the white dots on the grey one (is that Jaysong?)'s nose. On their posteriors you've coloured the lineart, too. And the highlights and shading on Larkfoot (if that is the yellow one) look like big circles- blur them. Her paws are also far too yellow. I don't understand how you got the highlights and shading so nice on Jaysong and not as well on Larkfoot. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mille. I'd redo the image, and start again, trying not to fill the lineart and trying to get an even highlight and shading. Or if you aren't too confident with shading, you don't have to do any at all. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You've gone over a lot on the lineart. I agree as well. It might be best to re-do the image. But nice try. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 15:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Please work on this. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ya this has not been worked on a while. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Moon, you can't tell them to work on it. They have lives too, you know. ;) Give them a week and if they don't work on it, decline it. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, quit being bossy. Please work on this, or it'll have to be declined. 03:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, It has been a week. Two weeks at that. -_- Feather Rollbacker 15:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes... and we said to restart the image so it should be declined already, shouldn't it? o.O Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 05:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been a few days. I'll decline this momentarily. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Snowdazzle (K) - Declined First charart! And I have no clue why it's so big.. 20:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. You cannot have your chararts full-size, it's WAY to big. >.> Use thumbnail and set it around 250. other than that, looks good. Feather Lolwut 21:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ok sorry xD 22:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pay attention to the top of the page next time. Declining. 00:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Jaybriar (W) - Declined Jaybriar! From my new series Mysteries of MoonClan. Yey! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Nuff said. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No one listens to the announcements, do they? I am declining this because there is more then 20 images on the page. I don't care if it looks good. We need to have some order here. 00:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfeather (W) - Declined My third charart! This is Wolfpaw's mentor, Spottedfeather. And Spotterfeather is a tom cat, if you were wondering. (I was going to add some shadow... but i forgot..) anyways, hope you like it! XXWolf SongXx 19:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) luv it wolfy but the lineart is sorta blurred.... and i think i see some white spots left on the ears and stuff double check that kk? this ravenflight btw and also you r not alowd to have the background any colour other than white KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blurred lineart! 0.0 I did it on my first charart. I don't know how you would fix it, it's hard to fix...ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The patches have a strange, blurry, almost geen outline around them. Try redoing them and blurring around the very edge of the patch in a clockwise direction. Oh, and also just put the name of your cat as the title. No other information (like apprentices) is required. Put that on their character page. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Please remove the background color. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declied. Feather Rollbacker 04:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermooon Declined due to lack of work. 07:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar (L) - Declined 19:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) lookin good... please look at the ears becauase there are some white spots... otherwise great!! and just so you know you are only allowd five chararts on hear at a time!! after you have to wait for one to get aproved to add another one. you should become a member of Project:Create!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Good but...blur the shading a LOT. Just so you know, shading is optional. ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Very nice. :) Agree with the two above. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declied. Feather Rollbacker 04:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Declining due to lack of work. 07:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Breezeheart (W) Uh, this is Breezeheart and he appears in Starshine's Secret. Not a huge fan of this charart. Uh...Anyways, Comments? 16:19, August 25, 2011 The whiskers are a little too bold at the end. Did you colour in the lineart black? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded; I fixed the whiskers. I made a new layer underneath the lineart so it wouldn't overlap. Did you blur the lineart? This looks... odd. 07:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Skye, I think it's the shading. Twilight, if that's the case, thicken the shading a tad and then blur it. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 06:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll be going up to my cottage so I will not be able to work on these this weekend. 21:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) (Also, I didn't shade...) I'm going to withdraw this until I can figure out the problem.. 22:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Berrytail (Q+K) Okay, so I probobly won't be putting charart for approval very often now, since the way I do them now takes so long. I have to make it transparent, and I have to go through pixlr and a buch of other thigns. and then I need tons and tons of layers, so overall one charart takes all day. Anyway, here is Berrytail (Cream and brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit, (Fluffy, pure black she-cat), and Oak-kit (Handsome, deep red brown tom). Please, don't comment on Berrytail's cream, It is cream. Feathermoon {C}05:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The background's grey... oh, and make Berrytail's nose purplish-pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, the background isn't gray, It's transparent. And Reuploaded. '''Feather Rollbacker 05:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOWIE!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Feather! This is gawjus!!! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Tankchu guize. Feather Rollbacker 21:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can you blur the tabby stripes just a tad? I'm talking, like, have the blur tool set on... I'd say no more then 10% and blur 'em. 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Feather? You still working on this? You know the rules. 07:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Shit. Okay, I don't want you to wait too long, and i'm not at home, so i'm just going to blurr it on pixlr. -.- Feather Lolwut 21:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Declining due to lack of activity and 'cause Feather isn't around right now. 18:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Amberpaw (MCA) Here she is! She's Vixenpaw's future apprentice. She will make her first appearance in Hawk's Recovered Wing! 13:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Lovely, Splasheh! Make the nose pink lighter. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 16:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The eyes are bright red. GhostglowBOO! 19:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) They're suppost to be that way. REUPLOADED 20:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe add a little amber to them, but not a lot. It will make them look more natural. Also, are the herbs supposed to be red? 23:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Declined, it's over the page limit, I believe. Feather Scared yet? 20:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Minnowflight (W) Can someone fix how large it is? And yes, Amberpaw and Minnowflight can be up. There are a bunch of images that need archived. 13:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size Splasheh. Make sure you thumb it. Fill the nose, looking good! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 16:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Isn't this over the limit? SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 01:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Yes, it is, and it will be declined. It's not exactly your place to decide if they can be up, Loudsplash. None of the images have been moved yet, so, for now, no. 11:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Exacily. If it's over the limit, it's over the limit. Nuff' said. Feather Scared yet? 13:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Tigerkit (K) This is Tigerkit, the protagonist of Frosty Shadows. I willbe putting up the main characters over the next week, this being the first. Comments? Tigerfrost 23:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The stripes have lighter outlines around them. Blur the stripes. Lion Color to Alpha > and then ok, then fill the background in white. Color the picture in underneath. That's what I do, just a suggestion. :P 22:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I used Photoshop for this, so ur idea doesn't help. And, there is nosepink, it's just blurred a bit. andddd, the stripes are supposed to have the lighter colors on them. But I don't know what's wrong with the outline... [[User:Tigerfrost|Tigerfrost 16:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, add a layer under this image and color it in: (It is transparent) Just trying to help. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Try using Pixlr or Gimp for charart. They're much easier to use, and they're free. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|:) Ember is a black tom with amber eyes. It is said that his eyes are tainted red because the memories of the murders he has committed and the blood he has spilled are behind his eyes. He wears a ragged, blood red collar with cat's claws on it. His claws are always tipped with dried blood. Pleasant, isn't he? Nice job. Nose pink! :P 12:0 2, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it. :) Actually, a black cat would have a black nose. It wouldn't be pink. 20:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Or a dark grey/charcoal colour. But you get Nighty's point. I will fill in the nose. XD Oh yeah... I just noticed the word "nose pink" has the word "pink" in it. xD. I meant "nose black". Lol. 21:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded You saved yourself last night Milleh, I had a party to go to so I didn't get time to decline. 15:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Was it good? 17:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the eyes and make the nose a teensy bit lighter so it doesn't look as much like the pelt color. 16:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Black cats are supposed to have dark gray/black noses. 19:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This will have to be declined. 15:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Why, Silver? I reuploaded it. >.> It wasn't me that declined it. For crying out loud, just re-post it or something. 07:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hang on, sorry. I keep on getting your signatures mixed up. I will re-post it. I don't even know why Silver declined it in the first place. Pikachuheart (Mewtail's Mate) Yes, he DOES get an image. 17:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the photo. DO NOT THUMB IT. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mk, sorry. Comments? 17:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I've alwasy wondered what Pikachu would look like as a cat! Make the black very dark gray. Blur and smudge the stripes and make then a tad longer. They look kinda short. 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait, this isn't a blank. I'm going to have to decline it. Change the blank quickly. I'll come back in an hour, if I see it's not changed I'll decline it. Sorry. 17:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) He shouldn't have a different blank. He's part of a group and I don't classify him as anything. 18:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's not an approved blank. Listen to the leads. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) NOTE TO SILVER-''' Loudsplash is changing the blank to to-be. Do not decline. [[User:Graceglow|'''Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) SQUEEE SO CUTE! Blur the red dot. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Remember to use the correct blank. Decline this, and then you can repost it later. 19:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Just keep it in mind for next time, got it? 19:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I would say blur the red, tail and ear. 22:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Shadewing is right. 17:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! 12:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Blur the stripes and shading. Maybe try smudging the stripes, to make them smoother? 23:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing There's some blurred lineart. If you open it in full size, you can see it. The eye, for one. Use the sharpen tool, I believe. 14:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Will be declined in 24 hours if not worked on. 16:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Declined. 12:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Talonpaw (A) Ok first... Can some one hlp me with the sizing? Lol and second... i Blurred the shading as far as it could go but if you could help me with it you are free to do so. And second this is fo my Omen Of The Moon series! Cooments? ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 05:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hollycloud. Welcome to the PI. Unfortunately, this charart is over the 20 per page limit! It's 21. I know this rule kind of gets annoying, but it saves Silversong123 and Feathermoon a lot of work! Post it when there's room in a day or so. Whitestep (W) OMG I LOVE THIS 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ....... Just .......... It looks so un-natural I cannot begin to describe it. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) She's suppost to look like that :) 19:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- If you insist. Blur the shading on her back. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED 19:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) White''step? Why? XDDD Errm... make the eyes darker. Well originally her pelt color was white but then her mother, Fireclaw never got around to changing it XD REUPLOADED 14:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nosepink. The eyes don't look natural. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED I <3 how evil she looks :D 14:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) This is waaaaay too unnatural. I could have sworn that we have a rule about no unnatural pelt styles. Sorry, but this doesn't fly with me.... 17:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Mk go ahead and decline this if you want. If you do it means I can upload Honeypaw :D 17:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Declined on request. 13:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Zeusstar (L) - Declined Okay, really big, can someone fix that? Any way, Comments? Rainface<3 22:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed size. Maybe blur the highlights a small bit. 22:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded.' Blurred it a bit more and thank you Twi. Rainface<3 17:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Very Nice. No comments from me. 17:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! I <3 Greek mythology - have you read Percy Jackson? Darken the stripes on the cheek just a tad, or add shading. (Millie. Sig removed due to problems.) Yes i have, I <3 the Percy Jackson series. It won't let me upload the file yet (wonder why, i actually do) and i have to go to school now, so later. Rainface<3 11:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 'Comments? Omg, i gotta read the Son of Neptune though, it is written by the same person who wrote the Percy Jackson series :). I am going to see if my mom will get it for me, but i gotta go to a sleep over party and medival times in Orlando, my friend's parents own money cause we are riding in a Limo! Rainface<3 17:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE PERCY JACKSON! 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) So do I! Any way, Limo ride was EPIC! Though yesturday, i was only in my house for two hours total (hated it). Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 23:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait, there's already a Zuesstar here made by the same user. So... do I take this off or what? 15:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it a loner image? What's going on with this? Is it still being worked on? 06:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Is this going to be declined? Because I wanna put a charart up x3 22:34 Sun Dec 4 Declined due to lack of work. 20:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Zeusstar (Lo) - Declined Yes, they ''all get loner images from Cat Gods. Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 21:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Make the nosepink less neon, and blur the chest and tail highlights a bit. 21:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Image. Too. Big. ... I re-sized it for you. 21:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Neon nose pink >=3 20:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yuppers. 13:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? 22:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Decline or work on? 22:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 20:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Bluemist (W) <3 20:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-sized it to 220px. 22:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you blur the highlights? 22:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you also blur the shading? '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw is right, the shading should be blured a tad more. Littlewillow Still working on this Splasheh? 16:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Message from Splasheh: Yesh 17:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to decline this for now and work on it when I have more time. 17:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, declined. 17:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Iceeyes and Kits (Q) Oh Iceeyes, Snowkit, and Graykit <3 20:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-sized to 220px. 22:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Blur the blue (Snowkit...?) one's paw. 22:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Snowkit is a little too blue. Make it more of a grayish-blueish color. 00:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Bluefeather here, Loudsplash wanted me to reupload this for her cause she's too lazy. 17:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfect. Milleh? 02:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC)4 Blur the haunch on Ice-eyes. 12:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to withdraw this, I just don't feel like working on this as I can't stand it. 12:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) A'right. Declined on request. 17:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sweetpaw (A) Oh yesh, Sweetpaw ftw. She's going to be in my new story: Sweetpaw and the Cherry 17:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) This hasn't had any comments and it's the 16th. Should someone CBA this? 12:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) No. That's four days. Why don't you comment on it? Darken the nose and lighten the shading please. 17:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 04:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll give you until tomorrow to work on this, or it will be declined. Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 21:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Declined. It's well over 48 hours. Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Poolsplash (W) Here she is, for the upcoming story, Pools of Mist. 21:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I love the name! 21:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) B'aww! Define the shding, is it? Or highlights? xD 23:51 Mon Dec 5 It's highlights...so...do I define the highlights? :P 23:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes ma'am ;) 01:11 Tue Dec 6 Please don't decline this while I'm in Indiana. I saved the file on another computer, and I don't have access (it's my brothers and he's obsessed with it since the TV quit working well..) to it at the moment. 22:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded 03:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Perhaps you can lighten the nose a tad but if not I think it's awesome. LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 16:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! Darken the shading ever so slightly please. 18:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Decline this, for now. I have absolutely no time to work on it. 01:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then. Declined on request. Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Star (PH) This is Star <3 FerretclawLover 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I think you should move the highlight onto the chest, and then add another on the haunch. Also, you forgot to remove the waste between the tail and body XD 17:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the highlight, I mean dull it. 20:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC)# Say what you actually mean, Stoneclaw, that didn't make sense. The highlight looks just fine. 18:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) He/she's gorgggeeous! Blur the star a bit. :) As Feathermoon *sniff* once said: "Cat's don't just have perfectly shaped stars on their bodies." Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 05:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 12:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It's been well over two days since this was posted and it wasn't even worked on. Declined due to lack of work. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Blue Rush (PH) This is Blue Rush <3 FerretclawLover 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice for a black cat! You are going to be a great charartist! Lighten the nose a tad. 17:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) First someone's telling me that black cats have light grey noses. Then I'm told the noses should be a darker colour than the pelt. What are we deciding on??? >.< 'Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it's personal choice. Even so, are you still working on this Ferret? 11:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yet again, it's been over a week since this was posted, and it hasn't been worked on at all. Declined due to lack of work. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Mistfeather (MC) Mistfeather as a Medicine Cat. o3o Comments for Improvement? 02:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the stripes a bit more and make the paw pads a bit more pink. ^^ Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 19:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 02:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. This inactivity is really ticking me off. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Icepaw (A) First image on this wiki, comments? 21:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! You're going to be excellent at charart! Blur the stripes a bit. :) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 22:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 02:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I have to do this AGAIN! Declined due to lack of work. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Specklekit (K) Specklekit is going to be in Storm of Night along with Goldenwind. She isn't Goldenwind's kit. That is all I can say :P FerretclawLover 14:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the nose and shading. 16:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 21:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. #7 this morning. -_- Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Snowfire (K) Oh, it's been a long time! This is Snowfire as a kit! Comments? 16:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Cute! Make the nose lighter and blur the highlights heaps. They look a lot like stripes- maybe you should fill in the gaps? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you really back, Shadeh? 'Coz this still hasn't been worked on. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 02:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 06:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Dappleheart (Q+K) This is Dappleheart Eaglestar's old mate, before Larky that is XD. Size is stupid and Pixlr and I got into a fight because it said the very dark gray was black. I was gonna restart but it took FOREVER so yeah..... Comments? I know it fails... epicly.... Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 22:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size. The paw pink is neon 22:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Add nose pink to the kits, and darken the nose on the mother. 17:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) All of the above and blur everything. It's ok, the black is alright because of the stupid lineart that always has white pixels everywhere... -_- Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 21:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fixed the nose and paw pink is still a little off. Anyone know a good color for that? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 14:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I generally use a grey pink colour on the paws. Try that, maybe? 08:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 11:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 08:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sweet (K) The shading on this is terrible. This is Sweet from 'The Sweet of Blossom' I wasn't sure if I should do a loner one or not because she doesn't have a Clan name. First charart. Worst charart. --Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading. I've tried to do that and it doesn't work. I'll do it all over again. Unicornlover2 (talk) 10:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Eep. Chararting is not my thing. Why does it say null? Unicornlover2 (talk) 12:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Fixed size. I think. xP Blur where the brown meets the gold. Also fixed the 'null' thing. 16:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded. Looks even worse. Blurred it a bit but it doesn't show. Unicornlover2 (talk) 21:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you may need to restart this. The lineart is blurred beyond repair. Start again, and take your time. If you don't feel confident with highlights/shading, don't use them. I would suggest go look at tutorials that correspond to the program you use, and learn layers. Layers help with the whole lineart blur thing. 14:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. It's rubbish. Pixlr hates me. And charating is not something I'm good at. Decline this if you want, I don't care. Sorry if that sounds mean but I'm just really bad at this kind of thing. It's very confusing. Unicornlover2 (talk) 19:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you use a paintbrush to do the highlights? Because that's what it looks like you've done. If so, that's not the right tool. :) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) She's right, if you use pixlr, then the dodge tool (the dodge tool looks like a black ball on a black stick) for highlights. 23:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I know. This is really bad and I can't fix it. Decline it please! I can't do chararts and Pixlr hates me! Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Why are you giving up? All you need to do is use layers. Try Leopard's tutorial. It helps ;D 20:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) If the artist wants to decline it, then I'll decline it. So what's the decision, Flighteh? :)Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Pixlr hates me. Decline it. And Gloweh, I'm giving up because there is no chance that I will ever get over my fight with Pixlr. Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if you're sure. Check out some tutorials for next time. :) Declined on request. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 09:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Maplepool (W) I know, I really did have to use the healer blank... shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler This is over the limit... 01:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Over the limit of what? shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler Of the 20 page limit. 20 images on the page for approval at once. 02:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, darn! shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler There is no healer blank. Please give a good reason for why you are using unauthorised blanks, then I will decline it so you can put it up later when there is more room. 08:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This isn't a healer blank.....? Leopard is right. I'm sorry, but this is a good enough reason to decline it now. Two, actually. It's for a Warriors related fanfic and it's over the limit. Declined- incorrect blank use and over the 20 charart limit. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Snowflake (LO) This is Icefall's twin sister. Also for Foresteh's contest. 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! You made the smart choice - you did simple pelt markings. Unlike me. Silly Leopardclaw! Anyway, lighten the nosepink. 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) XD okay! 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 16:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Tail looks blotchy XD Not logged in You may want to fix where the gray goes into the white on the tail. Or It's fine if you leave it. Other than that it looks AWESOME! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It needs shading shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler Shading is optional. 02:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Shading'' is'' optional. Now, Silver, are you back and working on this? It's just that it's been dormant for a while. 14:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Silver, you have until tomorrow, then I will decline it. I strongly suggest you work on it if you want it to be part of your contest entry. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. Silver, you're the leader. I expect more from you. >:( Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 22:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Wildsmoke / Blazefire (W) Pah. She's a beauty with shitty highlights. *sigh* Silver is way better at this then me. 13:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlights. Yes, Night, I am your worst nightmare. >>:) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 19:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Urg. Fine. In a minute. xD. 15:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Night? You working on this? It's been a bit more than a minute XD 14:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I will decline this tomorrow if you don't work on it. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 09:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Declining due to lack of work. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 22:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Lionstorm (D) Just a little big...... XD......... This is Lionstorm, Featherfoots mate and father of her kits. After Brambletalon died he became deputy. I LOVE his stripes... Comments? FeatherfootConfettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 02:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *evil glare* Holly.... two days until this is declined.Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 09:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It's been two days. Declining. Beat that Milllie! Ha! 10:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Millie does not approve of this. DX Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Cindercloud (A) Cindercloud as an apprentice. What do you think?ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Maybe blur the face shading... 05:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything :P 12:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I will blur and redo everything! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Yes. I redid everything ✧ShadewhiskerXBrackenclaw ✧ Alright, if you're going to do shading with it then you have to use layers. If you don't use layers then do a solid because otherwise this won't be approved 12:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Shade, did you add shading to the charart I made for your request? I'm sorry but it looks exactly like it and you can't resize it. Also, look at the file name. Is this my charart? 16:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I though that too. That is definietley against the rules. Explian this or I'll (Millie not yet) decline it. 20:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, you edit conflicted me!! I think it is. The file name says GG for Graceglow. Skyflight 20:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) And also, Splasheh, you don't have to use layers for shading. A large majority of my approved charart is layerless. 20:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll make one like this but I will not, repeat not, use any charats from other people!✧ShadewhiskerXBrackenclaw ✧ Make sure of that. Blur all the shading. And please put this code in your preferences for your signature. . TOO MUCH CODE DX 16:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm declining it. Seeing as there is now an explanation. Declined due to plagiarism issues. Beat that Leopard! Ha! XDConfettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :P... 17:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Bloodclaw (W) Bloodclaw, that evil cat in Pools of Mist. o3o Comments? 02:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ugh...Forgot...He's a deputy...Decline this, then, I'll put it up when I finish it. 03:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Declined on request. It's a shame, such a lovely image. 17:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC)